


Instinct

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that any and every animal on this planet cannot ignore is their instinct. It pushes them forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> R, werewolf [?] fic. Knotting. Smut. AU

A few miles from the nearest civilization of Austin, Texas, lies the forest of Gallus. Most would think that it is a place of beauty and would attractive tourists from all over. But this forest harbour a secret that repels even the most bravest of souls.

Gallus Forest is a territory dedicated and protected for werewolf packs. Each pack has an area for them to roam and hunt. In the North is the Casters, the oldest pack and the most revered. To the South is the RWBY pack. Fierce, new and mostly full of young members, they are constantly fighting and trying to push the boundaries. To the East was the Community Pack. Friendly and caring, they accept everyone and anyone that needs a home. To the West was the Achievement Hunters. The second oldest pack, they tend to lazy about and fool around, though they are not one to be messed with. In the dead center, was a safe zone were pack meetings happen.

The Achievement Hunter pack was lead by Geoff, the Alpha. He used to have a mate, but she had passed in childbirth about a year ago. Since then, he had not found a good potential mate and was losing hope that he ever would. He spotted a fellow pack mate, Michael, walking hand in hand with his newest mate, Lindsay. It had been an eventful finding and everyone was proud that everyone had a mate at long last.

All but Geoff again.

Geoff stood up and went out for a short walk to check the territory boundaries. It was then that he caught whiff of the scent. It was so familiar to Griffons that Geoff almost fell to his knees. The smell of grass after a rain spell, mixed with just a hint of warm embers. Geoff could feel himself starting to get hard, and he let inhibitions go.

Instinct took over. Breaking out into a sprint, Geoff made his way through the territory, getting dangerously close to the Center. It was just a few feet from the line when Geoff saw him. Short, brown hair and stunning blue eyes. The boy made eye contact with Geoff and tensed. Geoff could see his nostrils flare a bit and he took a step back. A low, warning growl sounded from Geoff and the boy froze. They held this position until a snap of a twig sounded behind the boy, startling him into running off back into Geoff’s territory. With a laugh that was mixed with a howl, Geoff took chase.

Finding a new mate was always exciting. The dominant of the pair would have to fight the submissive into mating. The submissive would gauge the strength of the dominant by how well the fought for them. If they deem them worthy enough, they will allow it in the end. If not, death usually occurs.

Which found Geoff catching up to this boy and tackling him to the ground. A strangled scream echoed from the boy and he started to struggle free from Geoff’s grasp. Being even closer now, instincts were harder to fight, so both let go and phases into wolves. Geoff was a dark, dark brown with ragged fur and much larger in size than the other one. The boy was a lighter brown with glossy fur.

A warning growl sounded before Geoff pounced onto the boy and pinned him by his neck with his jaws. The other wolf growled, baring his teeth and pushed on his legs with all his might to knock Geoff off. It worked, and he was able to take a few steps forward, but Geoff was persistent and blocked his path. They circled each other until Geoff got fed up and pounced again, aiming for his back leg this time. His jaws clamped down, and the wolf gave a yelp of pain and swiped his claws at Geoff, right across the muzzle. Shocked, Geoff let go and the other wolf limped forward slightly. It huffed before springing forward to attack Geoff. Geoff leapt to the side and pinned the other by the neck again, this time giving a warning growl. A responding whine echoed back and Geoff knew this was his chance.

With the neck still in his jaws, Geoff positioned himself behind the other wolf and rest his forelegs on the other back. He let his dick unsheath and lined it up with the others entrance. Being a dominant wolf, the sheath for his dick had lubed it up beforehand so it would hurt less for instances like this.

Without much warning, Geoff pushed his hips forward and felt his cock become encased in a warmth he had not felt in a long time. Two whines sounded at once, but it was hard to tell whose was whose. Geoff paused himself once he was fully inside the other wolf to allow him time to adjust. This action sparked something in the other wolf, not once had he seen another dominate allow time for a submissive to adjust to the fit and size of a cock before they started to mate. He gave an irritated huff of impatience and Geoff took that as an okay sign and pulled his hips back out and snapped them forward again. Moving around, Geoff angled his thrusts looking for that spot in the other that would have them howling in pleasure. After a few, he must have found it for the smaller wolf cried out, its howl’s echoing through the distance. Howl’s sounded back in response,  congratulatory melody for a new mating occurring.

Soon though, Geoff could tell the end was coming. His thrusts became more erratic and sharper, pounding into the smaller wolf with vigor. With a long, loud howl, Geoff slammed his hips forward one last time and felt his knot form inside the smaller wolf as he unleashed his seed deep inside the smaller wolf. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, as Geoff’s knot would not allow them to move. Slowly, the knot started to decrease in size until it was small enough for Geoff to slip his dick from the small wolf. Said wolf collapsed sideways on the ground and phased back into a human, naked since his clothes tore from shifting into the wolf. Geoff quickly licked himself clean and trotted over to the male. He nudge him to lay on his stomach and Geoff started to lick his wounds clean as well. The marks on his leg would scar and hurt for a bit, and a pang of guilt went through Geoff. He phased back to a human as well, stark naked and curled up behind his new mate. Said mate turned to look at Geoff, and he was struck by have attractive he looked this close. The boy leaned in and gave Geoff a light, but caring kiss on the lips. Eyes closed, Geoff kissed back and placed his hand gently on his face.

They pulled away and the boy gave Geoff a smile.

“Mine names Caleb. Caleb Denecour.” he said, his voice ruff and broken a bit.

“I’m Geoff Ramsey. Thank you.” Geoff replied and pulled Caleb close to him and held him there, content once again.

In the distance, the familiar cries of the Achievement Hunter pack resonated through the trees.


End file.
